


Changes

by BlueJeep



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJeep/pseuds/BlueJeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ésta historia sucede a raíz de la mitad de la tercera temporada, cuando Klaus se encuentra totalmente solo y necesita una tregua para dejar de huir.<br/>NA: El resumen es un asco, pero os recomiendo leerlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

  Ya había caído la madrugada, por lo que tuvo que levantarse de la cama a hurtadillas, para no ser descubierta. Se puso las zapatillas de footing y tomó una rebeca de su armario, cogió las llaves del coche de Alaric y salió de casa a oscuras. Se montó en el automóvil, apoyando las manos sobre el volante, mientras que debatía con su conciencia si estaba tomando la decisión correcta. Resopló con angustia arrancando el motor y condujo por una carretera secundaria, hasta divisar la antigua mansión en la que se cometió la masacre de brujos. Aparcó junto a la entrada principal y estuvo dudando, durante unos segundos, si debía bajar del coche o si debía volver a casa y tirar la toalla. Dio un puñetazo al centro del volante, activando el claxon por unos segundos. Eso provocó que la puerta de la casa se abriera, dejando paso a una figura conocida. Entonces, fue cuando comprendió que no había vuelta atrás; que ya, por más que quisiera huir, había perdido la ocasión.

\- Creí que no vendrías. -Klaus elevó ligeramente su voz con un atisbo de esperanza y alegría, cuando Elena bajó del coche con poca decisión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Le cortó con sus palabras, en un burdo intento por demostrar indiferencia.

  Klaus sonrió para sí mismo, ladeando el gesto. Asintió varias veces, analizando a la chica con suma precisión. Se giró de lado para indicarle la entrada a la casa, aspirando el aroma que desprendía Elena al pasar por su lado. El vampiro se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos una milésima y agudizar sus sentidos para disfrutar de aquella situación. Ambos pasaron al interior de la vivienda, cerrando la puerta tras su paso. La morena  sabía bien hacia dónde tenía que dirigirse, por lo que sin más dilación, bajó peldaño a peldaño las escaleras que la encaminaban hasta el sótano.

  La estancia estaba iluminada por docenas de velas blancas, y pudo escuchar algunas voces a su paso, haciéndola voltear con algo de miedo cuando rondaban su espacio. Klaus la miraba con curiosidad, queriendo descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente en ese instante. La hija de los Gilbert cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho con una interrogación en la cara, terminando de estudiar cada esquina del sótano.

\- Y, ¿bien? -Cuestionó con impaciencia.

\- Te he traído aquí, como bien sabes, para proponerte una tregua; un trato, un acuerdo, da igual como lo quieras designar. -Habló el Original con voz firme, dando un paso hacia Elena.

\- ¿De qué se trata? -La chica alzó la barbilla en un gesto de orgullo, que pronto tendría que borrar de su rostro.

\- Yo, Niklaus Mikaelson te doy mi palabra, Elena Gilbert, de no dañar a tus seres queridos y abandonar Mistic Falls, junto con mi creencia de seguir creando híbridos. -Respondió sin más dilación.

  Elena se quedó en silencio, boqueando en busca de cualquier sonido que transmitieran sus cuerdas vocales. Dio un paso hacia el hombre, desconfiando hasta de su forma de pestañear. Era una oferta jugosa, y sabía que Klaus cumpliría dicha promesa, pero, ¿bajo qué precio? De repente, éste, sonrío con sorna mostrando una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos. Eso la hizo retroceder.

\- A cambio, tú vendrás conmigo. -La agonía volvía a hacerse presente en la habitación, con las palabras del vampiro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! -Gritó, casi al instante, de oír semejante petición. Las luces a su alrededor se enfurecieron provocando una llamarada. Elena tragó saliva, colocando ambos brazos a cada lado de la cintura.

\- Es un trato más que justo. -Torció el gesto-. Yo, no quiero estar solo y tú no quieres que cree monstruos; tal y como los calificas.

\- ¿Te… Te has vuelto loco? -Murmuró la joven aterrorizada por la idea. ¿Klaus y ella? Eso no tenía ni pies, ni cabeza.

\- Elena, Elena, Elena… -Canturreó acercándose, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros. Acarició su suave mejilla con el dorso de la mano y cada susurro le hacía estremecerse de una manera incontrolable-. Aquí, ya no te queda nadie; tus padres murieron, los Salvatore se han aburrido de jugar contigo, y tus amigos… Bueno, digamos que, tus amigos no están muy contentos con la situación que se está dando. Me tachan de psicópata, de loco, de sádico… ¿Puedes creértelo? Si se preocuparan en conocerme, no dirían lo mismo.

  Cruda y dura realidad. Estaba sola, no le quedaba nadie; y Klaus estaba allí, brindándole una oportunidad única. No tendría que seguir huyendo, ni preocupándose de dar un paso en falso que pusiese a cualquier persona en peligro. Podría olvidarse de los daños colaterales. Cerró los ojos, evitando que se le escapase una lágrima, sintiendo como las caricias del vampiro le ardían sobre la piel -metafóricamente hablando-.

\- Elena, podría obligarte a hacerlo, pero no quiero. Quiero que decidas por ti misma. Sé que la balanza está más a mi favor, que al tuyo, pero tú siempre saldrás ganando. Jamás te dañaré, ni me marcharé dejándote sola. Nunca volverá a faltarte nada. -Con su dedo índice, Klaus, alzó la mirada de la chica tomándola por el mentón.

\- ¿Cuánto durará… todo esto? -Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Lo que se nos permita vivir. -Se encogió de hombros, tras soltar semejante indirecta.

\- ¿Me convertirás? -Preguntó la morena con miedo, retrocediendo un paso.

\- Cuando estés preparada. No ahora. -Repuso tirando con delicadeza de su brazo, para acortar la distancia nuevamente. Klaus tomó su anillo familiar de su mano, y lo alzó entre el pulgar y el índice-. Por y para siempre.

  Elena no se negó, puesto que -por una vez en su vida- sabía que estaba tomando el camino correcto; y dudaba que fuese a equivocarse. Las llamas se alzaron sobre las velas, cuando dicha reliquia se deslizó por el dedo anular. Klaus sonrió llevando su vista hasta los ojos de la joven, quien aún intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando.

\- Es hora de marcharse, entonces. -Inquirió él con satisfacción comenzando a caminar escaleras arriba.

\- Tengo que pasar a por mis cosas y… y… me gustaría despedirme. -Dijo Elena de forma inquieta, persiguiendo la figura del vampiro.

\- Empiezas una nueva vida, no necesitas lastres del pasado. -La calló, abriendo la puerta principal de la casa, para salir al exterior.


End file.
